Becoming One
by Salmagundi
Summary: Russia and America have become one. Now for the hard part - living together!


Becoming One

-

Note: This was written for Dani_in_Japan for the fanfiction meme exchange on livejournal. The prompt was "America moves in" If you have livejournal, you may want to consider dropping by mine (salmagundi-fic dot livejournal dot com) and making a request. I still have open slots.

-

It was finally a done deal. The United States and Russia were going to be formally united, ending years of strife and unresolved sexual tension between the two. Most of the other nations were, frankly, relieved that the two thick idiots were finally going to stop beating around the bush - except for England who got roaring drunk and woke up the next morning naked in a hotel room with Poland painting his toenails. A tentative peace settled over the nations.

All of the nations except for the two in question. It had been agreed upon that America would be moving into Russia's house: for half of the year, at least - during the rest of the year (read that - the summertime), Ivan would be living at his house. America hadn't been thrilled at the arrangement, but it meant he could have his birthdays at home. "Hey Ivan, where should I put this?" He held up the box he was carrying, full of some of his personal items.

"Why not just put it in our room, da?" Their room. Russia gave his usual little smile, but on the inside he felt warm and a bit giddy.

"Okay!" America chirped cheerfully. "Alright guys, you heard the man!"

Eh?

A line of movers came in, carrying furniture and boxes of high tech equipment. America's entire Home Entertainment Center was carted in, complete with his giant flatscreen TV and all the wiring for his surround sound. Russia was forced to stand aside, staring as they started hanging portraits of America's presidents all along the walls. It wasn't until they tried to drag a king-sized waterbed in that he finally found his voice.

"What is all of this, da?"

"It's my stuff!" America replied with his best 'well, duh' expression. "Don't worry, I only brought the necessities. I figured we could move the rest in later!"

It occurred to Russia that maybe this union wasn't going to be all vodka and sunflowers...

He was in the process of forming a dark angry aura when America skipped up to him, flinging an arm around his neck and grinning. "This is going to be great! No more having to sneak quickies in the conference room closet or the men's room! We're official." When Russia's expression only grew darker, America paused, looking at him curiously.

"Smile, Ivan." America's expression turned cute, blue eyes gleaming as he snuggled up against Russia's side. "Don't be a Mr Grumpypants-" He cooed in that too-sweet tone he only used when he wanted something. "C'mon! Who's my big fluffy bear?" He leaned in, the tip of his tongue flicking along the underside of Russia's upper lip.

Russia gave a soft growl, his arms sliding around America and tugging the other nation close. The sound would have made anyone else quiver with fear, but America only gave a feline smirk and ran his tongue across Russia's lips again - teasing. Another rumble, then his mouth sealed to America's, stealing away the warmth of his breath, the two of them pressed chest to chest.

And as America drew back, he had that half-lidded gaze that Russia knew so well. "Mm... on second thought, maybe the rest can wait..." America's fingers trailed up the back of Russia's neck, the movers gone incredibly silent. Russia could feel the eyes on them and smiled - that smile that made strong men shake.

"You heard the man, da? Why are you still here? " He purred at them and they scrambled from the room, almost falling over themselves in their haste.

"You still have quite a way with people." A grin that Russia stole for his own, hands running down America's sides, the two of them edging into the room.

"I prefer to have my way with you, Alfred."

"Yeah?" A gasp. A moan stifled between his teeth. "So I thought I remembered reading something about becoming one with Russia as part of this deal... When's that gonna happen?"

Violet eyes glittered, then the blonde was swept off his feet and into the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

-End-

-

Author's End Note: OMG... I suck so hard at Russia/America... and fluff... ^^;


End file.
